The Mind is A Beautiful Thing
by TohruKyoYuki
Summary: A first year student at Kaibara Highschool with a mental disorder comes across the Sohmas. What will they do when they find out that she is actually the Phoenix? Author of Eyes of A Wolf HatsuharuxOC.
1. Chapter 1: Have A Strong Mind and A Soft

**I know I said I was going to do A HaruxRin fanfic but for some reason I really hate Rin. Don't ask me why because I don't know...But anyways I'm doing a different fanfiction with HaruxOC again but of course she is an entirely different character. THIS IS NOT A SPIN-OFF OF Eyes of A Wolf. Here we go 2 reviews to continue... Oh! I may have a lot of Authors notes in this chapter to explain what her disorder is and things like that. I never wrote about a character with a disorder before so this should be interesting. I consider it a challenge :) Ok I'll shut up now and you can read the story...**

* * *

**Chapter One: Have a strong mind and a soft Heart**

**Haruka POV**

Haruka meaning distance, Suzuki meaning bell tree. Haruka Suzuki thats the name I was given. Great right? No. When I was 12 years of age I was diagnosed with a disorder known as Narcissistic personality disorder. What that basically means is that become easily hurt, I become jealous easily, and I lack empathy with others. Thats what my doctor tells me and thats not even the full list of "symptoms". I am now a first year in Kaibara Highschool after I just passed my entrance exam a few weeks back. My parents...I don't have any, they died in a car accident a few months after I was born so I live with my sofubo (Grandparents). How do I look? I have "Interesting" colored hair. The top half is red and the rest orange. My hair is halfway down my back almost to my waist, I'm 5 "2" and have red colored eyes. Oh and one more thing, I transform into the phoenix whenever I'm hugged by the opposite sex or under stress. And having the disorder I have I have to put up with a lot of that.

I ran downstairs to grab my lunch off the counter that my Parents prepared. I call them that because they basically are. I dashed off into the direction of the school. It was my first day of highschool (A/N Hatsuharu and Momiji are first years at the same time period as Haruka). When I got to the shoe locker and changed my shoes I reached into my bag to look at myself. Not a strand of hair out of place. Wait! I blew a strand of hair that fell into my eyes and double-checked my appearance once again. Perfect. I shoved the mirror back into a front pocket so I could access it easily. Then as I was on my way to my locker I launched into another one of my fantasies.

_Its me running across the field to a man with Black and white hair. We're running to eachother grinning like idiots and before we come in contact I snap out of my dream and back into reality as I hear a boy's voice._

"Hey. Hey Miss!" The blonde boy with amber colored eyes tugged on my skirt.

"Um..Y-Yes?"

"Are you new here? You look very pretty? Why is your hair those cool colors? Haru come look! My name is Momiji by the way.." the little boy is too loud this early in the morning. The boy he called Haru walked up to him staring at me. Thats the boy from my fantasies! I smiled up at him hoping that I didn't look as horrible as I know I usually looked.

"Ohayo Haru-Kun," his eyes reflected brief puzzlement probably wondering how I knew his name before they cleared and he had a blank emotionless expression on his face.

"Yo," he stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued to stare at me. Oh gosh! I must look unpresentable. I unzipped my bag and checked my face, my teeth, and my hair. No...Then why is he staring at me? He is so cute and he's making me nervous.

"So are you a first year," Momiji asked breaking me out of my thoughts. I just nodded and Haru intensified his gaze. I was about to run off when he said,

"Your hair looks-" I braced myself expecting critisicm on it which I don't handle too well. "Pretty." I glanced back up without even realizing I had been staring at the ground before.

"Thanks?" I didn't mean for it to come out as a question but it just did. The bell rang signaling the start of class. I glanced down at my schedule and walked to my classroom.

A/N: As you may noticed she's obsessed with her looks. EXTREMELY self-concisious and this is part of her disorder. The reason I think is because she is afraid of being critisized about her appearance.

I found an empty desk and plopped down. During the whole lesson I was staring at the window caught in another one of my daydreams.

_I was in an auditorium and walking across the stage with a cap and gown on. I had a diploma clutched in my hand as I switched my tassel over to the opposite side._

When the bell rang I was brought back to reality and when I was heading out the door I had noticed that Haru and Momiji were both in my class. Huh. I didn't even know they were my age.

When I got outside and was searching for a spot when I found one by an oak tree and was thankful for the shade. As soon as I settled down to eat Haru, Momiji, a girl with blonde hair, a boy with orange and the other one with purple hair, a girl with raven colored hair and the other brunette. They walked over to where I was sitting and I immediatley tensed. Its weird being around so many people.

"Hey can we join you," Momiji squealed. I nodded and they all settled down around me. I fought the urge to pull out my mirror and apply more makeup to my face.

"Hello Miss- I'm sorry but I don't believe I caught your name," the purple hair boy smiled at me.

"Haruka Suzuki..." I murmed but they apparently hear me.

"I'm Yuki Sohma, this is my cousin Kyo, my friends and other cousins Tohru Honda, Hatsuharu Sohma, Momiji Sohma, Uotoni Arisa, and Saki Hanajima," he introduced everyone.

I nodded and began to eat silently.

"So where are you from?" The blonde know I know is Arisa asked.

"Um..I'm from around here..This is my first year," I subconsciously smoothed my hair back.

"Are you a Sohma?" Tohru asked. What a stupid girl. Obviously not since I didn't know Yuki, Haru, Kyo, or Momiji before today. Plus that isn't my last name.

"No," I said trying to contain my anger.

"Your waves are similar to those of the Sohmas," Hanajima spoke up.

"Huh?"

"Why is your hair that color anyways" Kyo growled. I take it he's a very agressive, angry, soul. The weird thing is that I'm very perceptive when it comes to reading people. Although I don't like what people have to say about me I still can read them like an open book.

"B-Because...I. It runs in the family?" I didn't want to make it sound obvious I was lying and failed miserably.

"Would you like to join us after school?" Tohru asked grinning widely.

"I don't know..." This could help me achieve my goal of breaking the curse that causes me to transform. I really could care less that I have to take advantage of people to get what I want. People take me for granted so who cares?

"Sure," I smiled sweetly.

When we got to Shigure's house- whoever that is- we all settled down up in Tohru's room (The Sohmas, Tohru, and I).

"Did you know that I can draw really well? I also write a lot of poetry," here we go again. I unintentionally went into another one of my rambles.

"No," Kyo cut me off staring at me angrily. "Seeing how we've known you less than a day," this caused Yuki to smack him on the head.

"Don't be rude to Miss Suzuki Baka Neko!"

"You want to start something ya damn rat?" Kyo stood up with his fists clenched.

"Fine," they both went into the living room and I assumed they were fighting by all the crashing around and Shigure saying, "Don't break my house!"

"You write poetry?" Haru asked still with that same blank expression. But I know on the inside he's depressed and trying not to look it. I wonder what happened to him.

"Yes," I twirled my hair on my index finger.

"Could I read some?"

I reached into my back and handed him my journal after I flipped to a page with the title "Reflection of the girl I used to be."

_This is a reflection of a girl I used to be. Loved, Lost, and Yet still so happy._

_I smile as much as I can so no one can see my pain._

_I'm walking outside without looking up when it starts to rain._

_Down the rain pours cleansing my soul. All of my anger and regret, all the sorrow and heartbreak are washed away._

_A rainbow appears as I see for the first time that I am understood._

_What could I have done? What did I do to deserve so much good._

_All my life I've been thrown under the bus. Waiting for the time I could get off._

_Time is slowly ticking and fading away as I stay here on this deserted lonely island._

_This is a reflection of a girl I used to be. Loved, Lost, and Yet still so happy._

Hatsuharu POV

I looked up at Haruka with wonder. This girl. This beautiful, shy, seemingly happy young woman is so tormented. This made me want to embrace her and to stop all the tears that could come and to erase all the ones that had already fallen. I knew I couldn't or I would transform. I don't want her memory to be erased. I would like to get to know her better. She seems very mysterious. Finally I spoke,

"This Poem is...Genuine and honest. I liked it."

She smiled brightly which made her look even more beautiful than before. Although I could tell in her eyes that she looked like she hadn't recieved such a compliment before so I had to say something to comfort her.

"Really?" Her smile grew wider.

"Yeah...Maybe I could see one of your drawings sometime." Her smile quickly faded and she scowled and stared down at her hands. Tohru rushed out of the room to attempt to break up Yuki and Kyo's fight.

"I..Don't draw very often anymore. I don't keep- I don't have any of my drawings," she looked on the verge of tears which she quickly blinked away. "Why did I bring that up? I'm so stupid sometimes! No wonder no one wants me," she gripped the hem of her skirt and tried to fight off more tears. I instictivley caressed her face. Maybe because I didn't want her to cry. Maybe because I wanted to see how she would react. Maybe it was because she reminded me so much of Rin. Rin had just broken up with me days before.

"I'm tired of you Haru. I don't need you anymore." Her words still stung and most of the time at the worse moments that would hit me like a ton of bricks.

I looked deeply into Haruka's eyes. "Don't say that. You do have people that want you. That care about you. We care about you."

She shook her head, "You don't even know me." How wrong she was. I did know her. Or someone like her.

"I want you to be happy. I do know that," I smiled.

Haruka POV

Why was he being so kind to me? I didn't understand. He grew even more attractive to me. I liked his edgy/punk/gothic style he displayed. Several earrings decorated his ears, he was dressed in the school's uniform but he was wearing homemade necklaces and bracelets, silver rings on his fingers, and black boots. I also thought his black and white hair looked beautiful.

"Your..Hair looks, nice..I like it," I squeezed my eyes shut expecting him to yell at me for giving him such a compliment. I should have given him one more suitable but he smiled at me once again, "Thank you. You're hair looks pretty," of course I blushed at his comment.

It does? I have never been told that before.

"Thank you," he pulled his hand away and just gazed at me while Momijii glanced back and forth between us.

"You two are in love aren't you," he stuck a lollipop in his mouth.

"What?!" We exclaimed at once.

**So what did you think? Good enough for another chapter or should I scrap the story? Its a challenge to write about someone with a mental disorder. How did I do? Two reviews to continue. Again thank you to those of you that read Eyes of A Wolf from start to finish. :) I plan to explain how she is the phoenix and the story behind that in due time. And to go more into detail about her parents. I'm typing this story off my head. Please review Thanks! Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mind is a Terrible Thing

**Thanks for reviewing my last chapter. This chapter will kinda be centered around the fact that she's the Phoenix and also her and Haru. Remember 2 reviews to continue! :) Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET its really annoying that I keep typing Naomi instead of Haruka. -_- It may take me awhile. So if you accidentally see Naomi just know I mean Haruka.**

* * *

**Recap:**

"Your..Hair looks, nice..I like it," I squeezed my eyes shut expecting him to yell at me for giving him such a compliment. I should have given him one more suitable but he smiled at me once again, "Thank you. You're hair looks pretty," of course I blushed at his comment.

It does? I have never been told that before.

"Thank you," he pulled his hand away and just gazed at me while Momijii glanced back and forth between us.

"You two are in love aren't you," he stuck a lollipop in his mouth.

"What?!" We exclaimed at once.

* * *

**Chapter Two: A mind is a terrible thing to waste**

**Haruka POV**

My face flushed for the second time that day and Momiji beamed.

"Y' know you two like each other,"

"Stop saying such uncecessary things," Haru groaned holding his head as he was feeling headache coming on.

**Narrator POV**

Haruka burst into tears causing Momiji to stare at her and Haru to let go of his head and looked at her concerned.

"Sorry Haruka I didn't mean that I don't like you.."

Haruka ran out of the house and off to her parents house. She felt pathetic that she cried like that which made her feel even more ashamed of herself.

**Haruka POV**

I can't believe I cried in front of him! I know he probably didn't mean it that way either. Now. As soon as I got home obaa-chan asked me how was school but I just went directly to my room without saying a word hoping she didn't see my swollen red eyes and the tears still streaming down my face.

When I got to my room I flopped down on my bed and tried to suffocate myself with my pillow. I dropped it by my side and let out a shaky sigh. I wasn't always this way. Easily upset like this. I became this way...

Flashback

_There once was a Phoenix that was part of the zodiac. Yes there was a 14th junishi. She was god's messenger bird. Each night her wings would blaze with fire and leave a message for everyone. It was the night before the banquet and she had left a message for everyone but neglected to let the cat know even though she knew the rat wouldn't out of his hatred for him. So when everyone else but the cat arrived the god was furious._

_"Why is the cat not here?" "Where is he?"_

_The phoenix was rejected because she failed to complete her task. Even so the phoenix lived on to have many mental and physcological disorders due to being abandoned and rejected._

End of Flashback

And that left Haruka. She was technically a Sohma but Akito had her go by the last name Suzuki before she was even born. She used to have a boyfriend. Once. His name was Makoto. And true to his name he was very sincere and very honest and truthful about everything. He was 15 while Haruka only 13 at the time. He knew about her mental disorder and the fact she was the phoenix. He knew everything there was to know about her and loved her deeply.

"I love you. I really do. Have I told you I love you?" he kissed her neck and she giggled.

"Yes Makoto," Haruka was happy that someone had finally accepted her even with all the flaws. She wrote most of her poetry about their relationship.

The beginning of their relationship

_Awaken_

_I've opened my eyes for the first time_

_I have seen all the color, all the beauty around me that world has kept hidden from me._

_Now that it is all clear to me I feel that the light has been restored and the city was no longer within the shroud of darkness._

_I look out my window and see a man before me. Makoto is music to my ears._

_The name makes my heart skip a beat._

_Everytime I hear the scuffle of his feet across the floor._

_When he beckons I answer. I go to him._

_He is my life, my world, my everything._

What had happened to Makoto. Akito found about their relationship and killed him. Haruka shut everyone out and told herself to never be involved with someone again. It would be for the best to keep them safe.

A/N: Sound familiar kinda like oh I don't know...Rin?

**Haruka POV**

Makoto...I'm sorry but I think I may love someone else. I think you would approve of him. He's been kind to me so far I just don't think he could be in a relationship with me since he appears so depressed. I wish you were here to hold me like you used to. To see all the drawings I've sketched of you old and new. Feeling exhausted I changed out of my school uniform, got dressed in my pajamas, and climbed into bed without dinner or saying goodnight to my parents.

**The Next Day**

**Narrator POV**

When Haruka arrived at school a group of brunettes approached her.

"What do you think you're doing hanging around the Prince?" one of them asked.

"I don't know who you're talking about," there was a collective gasp as Haruka said this.

"Don't play dumb so you can get sympathy from Prince Yuki Sister!"

Haruka ran around them to her locker. When she got there Haru was leaning against it. She stared at him trying to will him to move but he didn't budge he just stared back.

"You're blocking my locker..."

"Are you okay," he interrupted his eyes filled with concern.

Haruka nodded and tried to get to her locker but he grabbed onto her shoulder. She tried to pry his fingers off her to no avail. His eyes became deep black pools that she was afraid to get lost in. He smirked.

"Sexy why don't you come to my place after school? I think we could have some fun," he gazed deeply into her eyes his breath warm on her face. Hmm it seems like he is a completley different person.

"Um..N-no thanks," Haruka stuttered.

"I don't believe it was a question. It was more like an order," she gripped her shoulder tighter and suddenly he got whacked on the head by a bag with two dictionaries inside.

He let go and rubbed his head, "I feel tired,"

"You feel tired?" Kyo and Yuki asked annoyed that Black Haru made an appearance.

Naomi just stood there confused of what just happened still trying to process it. Naomi pulled out her mirror and checked her reflection. Suprisingly she looked fine after what just happened. Although she was enjoying the attention from the two Sohma boys.

"I apologize Miss Suzuki, whenever Haru is like this we call him "Black Haru..." Yuki launched into the explanation and she just nodded.

"Sorry Haruka," she just stared at him intently for a few moments before she responded, "Its um...Okay?" she was unsure if this was an acceptable apology or not but she had too little energy to care that much. For one thing it was early in the morning the other being that it was raining outside. Rain/Water and a Phoenix not a very good mix.

The bell rang and I trudged off to class. By the time it was lunch time it was pouring outside. Just as I was about to sit down on my seat Momiji grabbed my arm.

"Haruka! Do you want to eat lunch with us?"

"Um..Sure, ok" I followed him to a 2nd year class where Haru, Yuki, Kyo, Arisa, Hanajima, and Tohru were already sitting. Momiji sat next to Tohru so the only desk left was the one next to Haru.

"Hello Miss Suzuki," Yuki smiled beginning to eat his homemade bento.

"Hi," I squeaked.

"Are you hungry? You can have my food if you want?" Haru asked.

"No thats okay I'm not in the mood today..." Today is also the day Makoto died two years ago. I made the mistake of letting a tear drop onto the desk.

Narrator POV

"Haruka chan are you okay?" Tohru asked rushing off to get a box of tissues.

"..." Naomi couldn't manage to speak she just brushed the tears away.

"It appears that her electric waves are wavering a bit. She seems depressed about something," Hanajima observed.

Everyone stared at Haruka which caused her to freak out a little and she glanced down at her mirror and saw that her makeup was smudged so she rushed off to the bathroom to fix it. She couldn't let anyone see what she was hiding under the cakes and layers of makeup. She had a tattoo on her cheek of the phoenix which any Sohma would recognize if they saw it. She quickly powdered her face with foundation and finally covered it up completely and she walked back into the classroom trying to act as nothing just happened. But when she got back she noticed Haru wasn't there. When they finished eating their lunch they walked out into the hallway and were informed by a 1st year that Haru had trashed a classroom. When they got there Haru looked up at them.

"He has become very violent," Momiji explained.

"What are you doing Haru?" Yuki let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm just acting violently can't you see? If you want to stop me you better make sure you're ready?" Haru challenged.

"Hatsuharu san..."Tohru's asked hesitantly.

"Its been a while since he last turned black," Yuki stated.

"Stop messing around Haru. You're a nuissance to us when you become violent," Kyo growled.

**"Shut up Baka Neko! You're very presence is a nuissance to me, Baka Neko."** Haru countered.

"Aah Kora brat, you wanna say that one more time?" Kyo threatened.

"Haru I don't know your reasons but..you shouldn't act so violently in school," Yuki instructed.

"Are you worried Princess Yuki? You don't want me to be violent because I may change and you'd get in trouble too?" Haru held his head in his hands.

"No I'm not saying that. Its more like..."

**"Its too stupid!"** Haru interrupted. **"Stupid! Too Stupid! Why don't you pull yourselves together! You're fearful that our secret will come out but its better if our secrets are exposed!**"

"Hatsu-" Tohru pleaded and Haru grabbed her arm.

"You think so too right?!" Kyo punched Haru in the face causing him to release her arm.

Haruka remained silent studying how different he was.

"I don't know what your problem is but...**Don't involve Tohru in them...**"

"Don't act just for apperances Baka Neko," Haru looked away touching his bruise.

"Not acting Tako."

"It is so. I know you want to make yourself look better in front of this woman. What now will you break my neck next?" Haru hissed.

"Alright you damn brat! You bastard** I'll break all your bones for ya!**" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo-Kun Hatsuharu-San," the teacher poured a bucket of freezing cold water on them. "Thats far enough you morons. So have you two cooled down?"

"Aah that was refreshing," Haru turned back to white Haru as he was drenched in water.

"Oh yeah? Well then come to the staff room," the sensei ordered.

When Haru left Momiji asked if he was in trouble.

"Hmm. My parents have been called. I have to wait for them to come. I'm sorry Honda-San for acting violently towards you. And Kyo, nice fight," Haru turned to face him.

"Aren't you going to apologize to me?" Kyo asked.

"My mother will take more than an hour to put her makeup on before she comes...Until then I'll kill time elsewhere."

Just then the bell rang meaning that school was over so everyone filed out except Haru who Yuki stopped in the hallway to discuss something with him. Naomi hid behind a bank of lockers to listen (A/N: No regard for other people's privacy...)

"Yuki...You should call her Tohru," Haru began.

"You're wrong! You shouldn't be thinking of me right now I don't matter right now. Right now you should concentrate on yourself Haru!"

"..."

"..."

"...Haru you're always like that. You're always worried about others. Haru's always thinking about others even if he doesn't have the strength left to think about himself. I- I can only think about myself. I put a lid on my feelings, I don't want to realize them. Its not good."

"Huh, you say you can only think of yourself...? Such a person wouldn't have worried about me and come after me...Thank you." Haru smiled.

"I've been dumped," Haru looked down his bangs casting a shadow across his face. "I...When I was rejected I didn't feel anything. But as the days went by I became irritated. I was very irritated today as well. Then I couldn't control myself..."

"So Akito..." Yuki trailed off.

"...Our dating was a secret between the two of us. Although Sensei may have known. That was the first I had ever talked about it. Because we're both Juunishi..." Haru sat down against the wall. "...Ever since she got hurt she's changed. When I'd go to visit her in the hospital she wouldn't be in her room. I didn't know what she was thinking about then..." _"I don't need you anymore. I'm tired of you."_ "Why? Why...But even so..I still want to see her. I really can't give up easily on her. I feel I really need her," Haru looked down his eyes filled with pain.

"...What are you going to do?" Yuki asked.

"I'm going to be scolded for making a mess in the classroom."

"Thats not what I meant," Yuki sweatdropped.

"...Yeah, what should I do?"

Haruka rushed out of the building after she heard that. Thats why Haru was so depressed lately. With that she ran off into the direction of the cemetary to pay a visit to her former boyfriend.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Don't forget to review...2 reviews to continue and I will hopefully start another fanfic while I'm working on this one so I will have 2 going. That is all then Thanks! Bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Out of Sight, Out of Mind

**Thanks for reviewing last chapter. 2 Reviews for the next one as usual and this chapter will be intresting. It is more memories of her and Makoto and something happens involving her zodiac form. Okay here is chapter Three after a brief recap.**

Recap

"...What are you going to do?" Yuki asked.

"I'm going to be scolded for making a mess in the classroom."

"Thats not what I meant," Yuki sweatdropped.

"...Yeah, what should I do?"

Haruka rushed out of the building after she heard that. Thats why Haru was so depressed lately. With that she ran off into the direction of the cemetary to pay a visit to her former boyfriend.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Out of Sight, Out of Mind**

**Haruka POV**

When I arrived at the graveyard I found my way to Makoto's grave. It was already cleaned up most likely by his parents or his sister. His tombstone read...

_To the greatest son there ever was, like the wind constantly changing, and the sun constantly shining_

1995-2010

The more I stared at his tombstone the more memories flooded my mind.

We were in the kitchen baking a cake and when I was mixing the strawberry shortcake batter (his favorite) some splattered on his cheek. I remember he smiled at me deviously and splashed some flour at me and it became a big food fight and it ended in laughter, kisses, and smiles.

I wrote a poem about that day too.

_Recipe of the Heart_

_Everyone needs a certain amount of love, loss, despair, and care._

_1 Cup of Romance, a splash of desire, and more and more things we throw into the mix._

_Trying to find our way to our significant other, constantly searching until our journey is over._

_When you find that someone you have their back. You take care of one another._

_This is him my sweet secret, whispering back and forth expressing our love._

_This is him, I am me, one without the other is an incomplete recipe._

I wrote almost all of my poems about him because he truly was my everything. I loved our long talks, long walks to the park or along the beach at night, sitting on the top of his roof gazing at the stars. He called me his star and he even named one after me. Everytime we would go star gazing he would point to the sky and say, _"Thats you. There is my Haruka, my star!"_ Everytime I think about these moments between us my heart aches and I'm filled with a longing. A longing I wouldn't have if it weren't for Akito.

Because all the stress there was red smoke and I was transformed into a phoenix. I had an orange beak with red and orange wings that I ignited with fire as it was beginning to grow dark. I felt free flying in the sky. I loved to transform and show of my wings radiating with white heat and leaving a trail in my wake. I flew all the way home and by the time I arrived at my house I transformed so I opened the latch that lead to my secret passageway and brings me to my room.

I felt exhilarated after my flight. I threw on my pajamas and went downstairs to eat the dinner my grandparents had prepared. What I hadn't been expecting was to see a man that seemed familiar that she couldn't quite place, standing in the living room and my grandparents sitting at the counter.

"Excuse me Miss Haruka but I'm here to escort you to the Main House. Akito wishes to see you," I gulped. What he really means is that Akito told me he wants me to come. It was an order, not an option. I ran upstairs and changed into a red dress with a sweetheart top, my black leather jacket and some red heels. I have a very interesting fashion palette. I wear heels all the time and I also wear dresses or skirts as well.

I followed him through the forest and I was planning to go the whole way in silence when he spoke, "I'm Kureno Sohma by the way..."

I just nodded and we continued the rest of the walk without speaking a word to the other. When we got inside a man with jet black hair, bangs that completely covered his left eye, and a doctor's coat escorted me to Akito's room. I knelt down in front of Akito who wasn't facing me yet. He turned around and looked at me.

"Oh my messenger bird how have you been? I love my beautiful Phoenix. I know that you love me especially with that jerk Makoto out of the way," he reached out and caressed my face. I didn't pull away because the Phoenix is still bonded to the god. When I didn't answer he pulled me forward and demanded I respond and I greeted him softly. He let go and continued to look me up and down.

**A/N: Akito is male in this fanfic too...**

There was also a part of me that loved Akito aside from my Zodiac form. Maybe because I feel accepted now after the Phoenix had been and its good to know someone cares about me after all I've been through.

"I've been informed you've met the rest of the Sohmas. Do they know that you're a Sohma?" Akito interrupted a daydream I was having that the Phoenix would be able to join the god once again. Wait...I'm a Sohma? So my grandparents were telling the truth.

"No Akito-sama."

"Good. Keep it that way or I will be sure to erase Tohru Honda's memory of all of the Sohmas including you. Remember if I find out you're in a relationship I will dispose of them understood?"

"Yes Akito-Sama," I responded in my normal unemotional way.

He reached out and caressed my face once again saying, "I love you my beautiful bird..."

**Saturday**

I was invited to join the Sohmas at Shigure's house with Hatsuharu, Momiji, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. When I got there lets just say things got...interesting.

"Hello Haruka," Shigure greeted smiling that perverted smile of his. He's got a lot of problems...

"Hello Sensei- I mean Shigure," I bowed politely and followed suit as he lead me to the living room where everyone was. Almost everyone. Tohru was in the kitchen cooking, Momiji was helping her, Yuki was sitting in the corner of the room reading a book, Kyo was flipping through channels, and Haru was staring at the tv bored. But when I entered Haru glanced up and nodded to say hi. He patted a spot next to him and I joined him. I had brought my journal with me in case I had any inspiration for a new poem. When Kyo left to the kitchen I heard Momiji cry out, "Wahh Kyo hit me!" And Kyo growling, "I swear everytime you open your mouth it pisses me off!"

That left Haru and I since Shigure was in his office and Yuki left to talk a walk and get away from all the noise.

**Narrator POV**

"Um..Hatsuharu Kun..." Haruka began timidly.

"Haru."

"Huh?"

"Call me Haru," he smiled and she nodded.

"Haru...Remember the other day when you asked to see my drawings. I'm sorry for crying like thats its just that those drawings bring up memories that is hard for me to think about."

Haruka stared down at her hands that she placed on her lap and Haru reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. I know what you mean," he smiled and she even managed to give a small one. There was a knock on the door and since everyone was busy Haruka offered to get it and without looking she bumped into the man that delivered a package and with a poof of smoke she flew out the door up to the roof before anyone got that chance to see her. When she saw he was gone she waited on the roof without knowing this is where Kyo went.

Kyo climbed the ladder to find the bird perched where he usually sat.

"What the hell?"

Haruka tried her best to keep quiet so they wouldn't know she was a zodiac. Everyone rushed out of the house to see what was causing the commotion and their eyes widened.

"Kyo what are you doing to that bird? And what species of the bird is that?" Shigure asked gazing at the bird taking in its beauty. She knew she had to get back soon or she would eventually transform back and become naked. She sighed and decide to ask, "Um..Do you have any spare clothes or can you bring me mine?" They all gasped and Tohru ran inside to retrieve her clothes.

"Haruka?!"

She nodded but her eyes were fixated on Haru to see his reaction he was...Was he beaming? Why?

Tohru climbed the ladder and handed her the clothes. When she changed back she changed into her clothes with practiced ease. When they were all back inside Yuki had returned from his walk.

"Care to explain why you transform into a bird?" Shigure asked politely.

"Yeah what the hell is up with that?!" Kyo exclaimed and Yuki punched him for being rude towards Haruka.

**Haruka POV**

"Its a long story... But I transform into the Phoenix when I am hugged by the opposite sex or under stress. The end."

"The Phoenix...Isn't the phoenix removed from the Zodiac like the cat?" Tohru asked innocently.

I just nodded hoping they wouldn't connect the dots that I was a Sohma.

"Cool," Haru nodded approvingly which made me smile for some reason.

When it was time to go Haru invited me back to his house back at the Sohma Estate. I walked by and thankfully Akito didn't spot me. When we got inside Haru's mom brought tea and like he said she was wearing cakes of makeup.

"There you go. Such a pretty girl. I'm glad to see you've gotten over-"

"Mom stop. Don't bring that up," he looked down his bangs covering his eyes and his mom left.

"Sorry about that Haruka," he looked up at me emotionless this time.

"Aah its okay." I pulled out my sketchbook that I had also carried with me, "Do you mind if I sketch you? Its my first time drawing since...something."

He nodded and striked a provacative pose that made me giggle. I haven't laughed since Makoto. I forgot what it felt like. I began to draw the outline of his head. I drew out everything to the last and tiniest detail that you would miss if you weren't observant enough. I showed him the finish product and he smiled.

"This is really good! Where'd you learn to draw?"

"My Ojiichan taught me and I've been drawing since I was five," I smiled once again which made his grin grow even wider and his stare intensified.

**Narrator POV**

"Do you like me?" His question caught Haruka off guard and she dropped all her drawing materials to the floor and he helped her gather them all up and she put them away in her pocket.

"Y-Yes," Haruka thought he meant as a friend.

"No I mean do you like me?" he asked his eyes filled with longing just as much as Haruka's were.

"I can't," she shook her head and scooped up her sketchbook preparing to leave but he stopped her.

"I can tell you like me...Why won't you admit it? Are you seeing someone else?" This brought on fresh tears and she turned her head away from him but he grabbed her chin so she had to face him.

"Please?"

"I think you're just delirious because you lost your oh so precious girlfriend," Haruka seethed and Haru thought he was going to become Black Haru but oddly enough he remained White Haru. That won't last much longer though.

"Yesterday I went to go see her again. I can tell in her eyes that she doesn't want me anymore. I've moved on because I'm tired of going through rejection over and over. How did you even know about her anyway?"

"Thats not important! Whats important is that I'm not going out with you," she was on the verge of crying again when Haru reached out and pulled her into a kiss. She first tried to break away but after a few more tries she finally relaxed and kissed him back.

**This a really long chapter. Anyways 2 reviews to continue I apologize if this chapter sucked its been a long day. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Absence Makes the Heart Grow

**I know I'm not gonna get that sixth review so I'm not going to force you to review to continue the story. As I've said before I like getting reviews. Anyways here is the fourth chapter of The Mind is a Beautiful Thing after the usual recap.**

Recap

"I think you're just delirious because you lost your oh so precious girlfriend," Haruka seethed and Haru thought he was going to become Black Haru but oddly enough he remained White Haru. That won't last much longer though.

"Yesterday I went to go see her again. I can tell in her eyes that she doesn't want me anymore. I've moved on because I'm tired of going through rejection over and over. How did you even know about her anyway?"

"Thats not important! Whats important is that I'm not going out with you," she was on the verge of crying again when Haru reached out and pulled her into a kiss. She first tried to break away but after a few more tries she finally relaxed and kissed him back.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

Haruka finally manged to pull away and they both gasped trying to catch their breath.

"What? What did you do that for?" Haruka panted.

"Because I like you. What is so wrong with that?" Haru asked looking into her eyes.

"I'm gonna leave now," and before he could stop her she grabbed her things and took off. When she got back to her house she collapsed on the couch. Her grandparents were staying over at a friend's house for three days and they had told her to have Shigure, Ayame, or Hatori watch Haruka. Shedecided against it and let out a sight. But apparently her grandparents know her well, too well because they already made arrangements for Shigure to bring her to his house for the next few days till they got back.

**Haruka POV**

When I arrived I was lead up to Tohru's room and after she helped me settle in she made sure I had been fed and as soon as her head hit her pillow she was out like a light. I on the other lit a candle I had brought with me and pulled out my journal to begin venting. I always vent through poetry or through a song.

Gray Eyes

_Those Gray eyes never fail to hypnotize me_

_I'm captured and bound to you by your love I feel no gravity._

_Black and white hair is what I love about you._

_You're different, kind, and smart too._

_I know this sounds lame but this is what you do, you sweep me off my feet and make me fall for you._

_I know that I'm stupid, I can never compare_

_Even though that may be the case I'm still walking on air._

_I know this is crazy, I know what he will do._

_But this just doesn't seem to stop me from pursuing you. He can kill, rape, lie, and steal._

_Who cares what he thinks? I love you more than I can say. I have never felt more in love, more alive, more real..._

I decided to blow out the candle and shut my journal. I tried to sleep but Haru was on my mind all night. All that had caused was for me to think about him even more and fantasize about him. Part of my condition is to imagine unrealistic things but I can't help but wonder if one day Akito will allow me to marry Hatsuharu Sohma. Relenting I gave up on sleep and walked downstairs and made tea. I checked the clock on the wall to see it was 2am. I moved the tea off the eye and turned the burner off. As I poured my tea a voice broke the silence, "Can I have a cup?"

Scaring me half to death I jumped but somehow managed to balance the tea cup in my hand before it hit the floor.

"Haru?! How did you get in here?"

"I'm staying here for the night. Yuki found me wandering around the woods and invited me in to stay for the night. Better question is why you're here. Not that I don't like it," he smirked.

You mean you got lost. I snorted at the thought.

"I have to stay here until my grandparents get back." I glanced over at the couch and saw a bed set up. Well a blanket and to pillows where Haru was now in a sitting position on. He patted the spot next to him and I reluctantly joined him. I moved the blanket and he swept it across my legs making sure it covered both of us. I was mentally thanking Haru for the blanket. Nice and cozy and warm. He rested his head on his hand and gazed at me.

"Will you tell me why you deny your love for me?"

"You're never going to let it go are you?" I asked sighing rubbing my temples. He shook his head and I began to explain everything from Makoto to now leaving out the part I was a Sohma of course. After I finished he reached for my hand and smiled up at me.

"I'd die any day for you Haruka. And don't worry about Akito he wouldn't dare touch me, after all I'm one of his treasured Junnishi," Haru smiled moving a strand of hair out of her eyes with the other hand. I thought about his for a few moments and leaned in Haru happily complied and we kissed. This being the beginning, the opening ceremony, the start of our relationship. They spent the rest of the time talking until the sun began to rise. Haruka allowed herself to be selfish for once and begin a new relationship. A fresh new start.

OOO

Rin collapsed against a wall breathing heavily. She stumbled across the forest and broke down crying. While Tohru was hanging up laundry she glanced over and saw a black horse laying down sprawled out on the grass. The horse glared at Tohru angrily.

"Rin!" Yuki called. They knelt down in front of the horse. "Rin is Sohma Isuzu, you can see that she is the horse. But what are you doing here Rin?"

"Are you sick again? Should we call Hatori-San?" Yuki asked and Rin's eyes flashed as she swung her leg aiming to kick Tohru when Yuki moved it away at the last split second, "Rin, don't try and kick someone while you're in your horse form."

"Don't...Tell anyone," Rin transformed and she was naked.

"**I'm sorry! Hurry and put this over yourself!**" Tohru yelled getting frantic.

"Don't strain yourself. You're sick again aren't you?" Yuki asked as Rin struggled to stand. "Did you come here to meet someone?" Rin grabbed him by the shirtfront.

"Shut up! What I do and where I go is none of your business. Do you understand? If you tell anyone about meeting me here...If you do..I'll kill you!" She threatened her eyes filled with agony, regret, and anger.

"Kill me? You know that you could never kill me."

"You act like you can do whatever you want because you're Akito's little boy toy. Don't you dare tell anybody!" Rin turned and ran off.

She found herself standing on the beach staring angrily out eyes cast on the water. "Wait! That means..Damn it! Damn fucking troublesome bitch!" She drove her foot into the sand pissed off at Tohru and herself.

OOO

Just as the sun was beginning to rise, Haruka still captured in Haru's embrace her back to him, his arms wrapped around her, his chin resting on her head. She decided to ask still wondering if she was caught in another one of her fantasies. "Haru...Do you really love me? You're over...her?"

He pondered for a few moments before mustering enough strength to speak, "I love you...more than anyone without hesitation, you're the one I care for the most. I will continue to cherish you even if you push me away," he kissed her forehead and fell asleep holding Haruka and even though she didn't say this out loud she wondered if she would suffer the same fate as Rin or Makoto. This is different. Akito almost killed Rin last time because she loved Haru. What would happen to the Phoenix. The Outsider. The Mental Patient?

**Okay I don't know If I'll update again today or not...I don't think this story is that great but whatever...Review or don't, you don't have to. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Darkest Hour is Just

**New Chapter... Nothing really to say and since I don't feel like it no recap (I'm just really lazy at the moment) anways... Please Review thats all I ask is a simple Hi or your story is good or your story sucks something!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Darkest Hour is Just Before The Dawn**

Oh Yeah and it will switch back and forth between Narrator POV and Haruka POV without me having to type that...You'll know.

After about an hour she decided to get up and take a shower. She stepped in the shower adjusting the temperature until scalding hot water began to pour out of the shower head. She didn't know why she was so attracted to heat. Maybe because it was the Phoenix inside of her. At any rate she still didn't know. When she got out she draped her body with the towel and secured it, then she wrapped a towel loosely around her hair but not loose enough to fall off and walked into her bedroom unsuspecting. She was about to remove the towel when a voice froze her in place, "Don't take the towel off in front of me. I don't want my eyes to burn from seeing a disgusting creature!" It was someone I think looks familiar but at the same time not really.

"What are you doing in my room?" Haruka shrieked and he covered her mouth with his hand and brought her down to sit on her lap.

"Listen bitch if you scream your punishment will be an awful lot more worse than it is now," he growled. He took a knife out of his pocket and traced her neck with it not making the incision teasing her. He then made the first cut at her forehead dragging the knife down across her face. Blood began to flow and he just laughed. He then got out a rope and tied her down to the posts on her headboard and taped her mouth shut. He then fished out rubbing alcohol and waved it in front of her face. He ripped the tape off her mouth and just before she could scream, he shoved the bottle in her mouth and titled her head back causing her to guzzle it down unwillingly. After he saw her unconcsious he untied her and jumped out the window. She will never forget this...he chuckled to himself as he rushed off to Akito's house.

I don't really remember what happened after I got out of the shower after the tape had been removed from my mouth. I need to _see_ what is going on and to find out if Haru is alright. But my eyes wouldn't open, they wouldn't! Damn it! Did he blind me too. I reached for my face trying to see if I had a blindfold on. There wasn't. I heard a voice.

"Haruka," it was Hatori

"Hatori? Why can't I see you," first there was silence than she began to hear a sob coming from what she thought was the left side of the room. "Y-You're blind," her older sister cried out. What was her older sister doing there? Wasn't she away at University? She felt someone hug her, then she felt nothing at all. She felt the world slipping away as the morphin began to pull her back down under and into her drugged wonderland. A place where she could feel no pain.

When she was awake she sighed hating not being able to tell the difference. Now not only was she suffering from a Mental Disorder, she now had to put up with being blind. How was she to draw if she could not see? How was she to write if she could not feel? She lost so much in one day... Then she thought for a moment. Maybe she still could see those things. She called out, "Haru!" she heard footsteps and a door open.

"Haruka! Are you alright," she heard panting. Her other senses were now heightened after losing one of them.

"Yeah..Ayane this is going to sound like a weird question but just for a little while will you mind being my eyes for me? I mean to describe to me what things look like..."

She heard silence and then she found herself being embraced and leaned into it. "Sure nee-chan," she laughed amusingly and I smiled imagining that she was as well. I pulled away and moved my hands up and found I was touching his chin, I moved my hand trying to get another picture in my head of his facial features. (Fantasy) Once I got a good picture in my hand I asked Ayane for my sketchpad by my nightstand and a pencil. I felt the weight of my sketchpad in my hands and a pencil placed in the other and began to draw the best I could now being visually impaired. When I was done I asked, "How does it look?"

I could feel Haru was smiling and I could hear it in his voice, "You drew me huh?" (Fantasy)

"Oh..You drew Sohma-kun," Ayane cooed (Reality)

She left but promised she'd be back up with my dinner soon. I leaned back against what I guessed was the wall and sighed contently. Then a million questions swirled around in my head all at once. _Who was that guy? What did he want with me? Why did he blind me and nearly kill me? Did Akito send him? How will I attend school now? Do the other Sohma's know of my condition? What did they know about this? _ It scares me to think about how I'm now eternally sentenced to darkness and never being able to see the light again. I decided not to be idle and stood up. I got down until I was in a crawling position and began to try to find my way out of the room. I put my hands out in front of me tracing my hands up and down the walls until I reached up and found the door handle. I opened it slowly and felt I would look foolish crawling on the floor, that and if they don't know about me being blind I'd much rather keep it that way. I had no idea where I was until I heard Tohru's cheerful upbeat voice.

"Ah you woke up from your nap," her voice rang out. I instantly smelled noodles cooking. I heard a sound of wind outside but it was constant. I heard someone breathing hard and figured it must be Kyo fighting outside. Then there was the sound of pages turning, Yuki. I also heard light snoring which was Haru, the sound of scrawling on a paper must be Shigure. Hmm maybe this whole blind thing won't be so bad after all.

I followed the scent and ran my hand across the counter and I stood leaning against it, "Hey Tohru. Do you know what happened to me?"

"ARE YOU SICK?! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW I GUESS I DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION ENOUGH-" She was going to go on and on so I stopped her. "No Tohru I'm not sick..I was just wondering If I had any cuts or scrapes..

"You don't have any..Why did you fall?"

"Never mind," I slowly walked out of the kitchen. How could she not see the scar on my face that was now throbbing painfully. I followed the sound of Haru's snoring and bent over trying to feel if I was in the right spot. I felt fabric and knew it was the blanket. I moved a few inches to the left until I could hear his snoring clearly and knelt down in what I hoped was in front of him. I extended my hand and tried to feel his face like I had done in my fantasy. I ran my hand across gently taking in every detail so I would keep the picture in my mind for it never fade. When the snoring ceased I froze. I felt something touching my face and figured Haru was caressing my face.

"Hey Haruka enjoying the view," he laughed obviously not knowing about this morning at all. He probably slept through the whole thing. Suddenly his words hit home and I felt my cheeks grow wet and realized I was crying. He instantly stopped laughing and the concern in his face made my heart break to pieces, "Baby whats wrong?" I shook my head and licked my lips tasting the salty tears that fell. "Haruka why won't you look at me? Did i say or do something to upset you?"

"N-No.." I decided to get up and find my way to my room but it may be a dead giveaway that I'm blind so I said, "I'm just really tired so my focus isn't that great..."

"Oh! Well do you want to lay down next to me?" I could hear the love in his voice. He actually did care for me more than I could ever hope for. I tried to be descreet and failed miserably. "You really are tired," I felt myself being lifted and I was on the catch being held by Haru. He stroked my hair and I shut my eyes tight, not that it matters...

When I woke up I decided to write poetry. I was feeling depressed and that always makes me feel better at myself. I explained asked Haru if he could get my journal and pencil for me and when he returned I asked him if he had eaten. Thankfully he said he hadn't and I told him to eat and he happily complied. So sweet. I picked up my pencil and I traced my finger across the spiral until I came across what I think to be the lines and began to write.

_In the Dark_

_I'm in the dark about everything_

_Secrecy, all these whispered stories that I can no longer hear._

_I don't know if you are there because you haven't told me._

_All thats left is wasted space and a lost person._

_I'm using a flashlight with no bulb, on a boat with no sail, in a lake with no water._

_What is this? Why are these things missing? Why am I missing? Who am I?_

_So many questions still left unanswered as we all spend eternity trying to find them._

_In the end we will have just ran circles around the earth to no avail._

_The colors I will no longer see, the sounds I will no longer hear, the things I won't taste._

_In the end we have nothing but his grace. His grace is enough to last a lifetime._

_All I need is love. Because with love you can see, hear, taste, feel, and smell._

_Without it we're all searching in the dark not knowing where we're going. Never finding our way..._

I felt better writing that although I was blind I could still see it. I leaned back on the sofa and thought for a moment...

Are we all really in the dark and we are just now seeing the light and do we take things for granted? I guess thats so..

**Hope you guys liked this chapter? I mean it had a sad beginning but its a good ending. Please Review :) I will update tomorrow I hope. Bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6: THE END

Let me know if I should continue!

* * *

The next day I woke up and wound up in my bed. I decided to search through my dresser drawer feeling around for some sunglasses. Sucessfully finding them I slid them on to hide how cloudy my eyes must have looked. I found Tohru's closet and fashioned an umbrella into a cane and changed into my school uniform. I slung my bag over my left shoulder and headed downstairs counting the steps. When I got downstairs I instantly smelled Tohru's breakfast she was preparing. "Hey Haruka," Haru gave me a peck on the cheek,

"Hi Haru," I smiled and he asked why I was wearing sunglasses. "Because I have bags under my eyes?"

"Hmm." I could tell he was unconvinced but I walked on trying to be descreet about using the umbrella to find my way. "Don't you want breakfast?" Tohru asked. Finally Haruka grew annoyed that she had to depend on other people but she knew she couldn't hide it forever. She removed the sunglasses, swallowed her pride and admitted that she was blind.

"What?" They all chimed in unison.

"I can't see anything," she swallowed the lump that emerged in her throat. Shigure and Hatsuharu decided to escort Haruka to Hatori's and see what was going on. "You say you can't see anything...How many fingers am I holding up?" Hatori asked automatically in doctor mode.

"Uh..Three? No wait! All?" she guessed and Hatori sighed asking again. "No Haruka, how many fingers am I holding up?"

She began to get frustrated but suddenly she saw hatori looking at her and out of the corner of her eye Haru staring too.

"T-Two," I gasped as he nodded. "But I couldn't see before. I don't understand."

"Thats because it was only psychological Haruka. Now according to your medical records you've been diagnosed with Narcisstic Personality Disorder."

Haru's eyes widened, "What does that mean?"

"She will have a tendancy to fantasize of unrealistic goals, obsessing over appearance, doesn't critisicm too well, etc... What my guess is you blinded yourself."

"But I remember a man who worked for Akito come into my room and make me drink rubbing alcohol." That sounded crazy to her too.

"Can you draw him for me?" A/N: Hatori was fully aware of her drawing capabilities. When she finished he nodded knowing his theory was correct. "Do you recognize who you drew?" she shook her head and then he told he to take a good look. She held the pad her hands now shaking, "M-Makoto," she breathed out.

"Your ex-boyfriend right?" Haru asked still confused.

"Yeah..."

"So why did you see him do you think?" Hatori asked gruffly.

"I don't know...I miss him I guess."

"Is it maybe because you moved on and felt that you deserved to die and filled with guilt you subconsciously blinded yourself. Thinking losing your most valuable asset would somehow compensate for Makoto dying for you." Hatori's expression softened , "Did all this also happen because you found someone new? Think about it," Haruka and Haru left the Doctor smiling to himself. If he knew, did Akito? Haruka and Haru decided to skip school and head to Haru's house. They dropped their bags on the living room floor and went into the kitchen. He offered her a drink which she accepted. Haru got out two bottles of Ramune and she poured hers in a cup. When he had his back to her she got out her flax and dumped the alcohol contents into her drink. She took a sip and then guzzled the rest down.

"You're really thirty aren't you?' Haru smiled and Haruka drank directly from the flask this time.

Haruka POV (Drunk)

I drank out of a flask I don't remember having. Hee-hee Haru is changing colors. Why is he tilting?

Narrator POV (1 hour later)

Haru looked over at Haruka who had just passed out. When she finally came to he saw the sobriety reflected in her eyes and she held her head. "My head is pound-" she ran off to the bathroom and threw up. Haru was clueless as to why she got drunk. Then again she had been through hell for the past couple years. Haruka wiped her mouth with back of her hand, gargled with water, and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey Haru," she plopped down on the couch pulling her legs up to her small frame resting her head on her knees, her eyes glazed and he sat down pulling her into another world famous warm Haru embrace.

"Are you okay? I feel like thats all I've been asking for the past couple of days," Haru gave a small smile. "I don't know, I guess all this stress," she was still bewildered that she hadn't transformed yet.

"Hey..do you know what happened to my Grandparents because they have been gone for a week..." Haru looked away. "What?" I leaned in to catch what he mumbled, "Dead." I froze. Dead? How could they be dead? How was my sister taking it. As if he read my thoughts he answered, "Your sister is fine now. Are you?"

"Not really.." How did they die? "They were killed in a car accident..."

Haruka got up and walked down the hallway.

"Wait Haruka where are you going?"

"I don't know," and with that she left tears spilling over her cheeks.

TBC To be Continued...(Maybe) depends on whether I should or not.


	7. Chapter 7: No longer

**So Sorry! I am uploading this weeks after I had promised to update. But here is the next chapter. Don't forget to review! :) Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: No longer**

Haruka walked through the streets not knowing where she would end up. Eyes blurred with tears and her memory fogged she didn't know where she had been. She sat down in the middle of nowhere and wept. So now she had no more parents, no mare grandparents, she had nobody. She was nobody. She felt as if the weight of the world had been placed atop her shoulders.

Haru found the beautiful- his beautiful Phoenix sitting in a graveyard crying whilst her fiery red hair seemed to be flaming. Then suprising him she had begun to sing the most melancholy of songs. She was like one of those sirens and sailors would be as if under a spell whenever a siren sang. He wanted to get closer to the sound so he walked over subconsciously. She was only vocalizing and yet it was so captivating.

When she stopped he snapped out of his trance and sat down next to her. Looking at the tombstone of Makoto. This is where she ended up huh?

OOO

Rin stumbled around in just a hospital gown and her now unevenly chopped locks that was Akito's doing. She collapsed on the sidewalk out of exhaustion. She was very weak and there was dried blood on her arm where she had yanked the IV out. She looked up to see the Black and White Haired love of hers walk into view without noticing Haruka right beside him.

Haru got down on his knees and placed his hand on Rin's head.

"Haru?"

"Sorry. I failed, I just can't find Haru's happiness." Rin covered her eyes with her hands and Haru finally spoke. "I'm sorry which means Rin's Journey ends here. Then...Welcome back. Since the journey has ended, if you don't return to my side...I will be lonely."

"Then I should be going back to Haru soon. Going back to Haru's side..It'll be good if I can go back. What a good dream," Tears fell down Rin's face as she smiled.

"Anyway this isn't a dream," Haru smiled to himself. "I spent so long looking for you. Everyone is worried about you your body is in such a state. And you can still make your way here. Haru lifted her up and put her over his shoulder. Haruka followed timidly behind them. They went straight to Kazuma's house and by the time Haru placed Rin on the bed she had already dozed off.

Haruka and Haru bowed to Kazuma and they both headed to Shigure's house to stay there until dinner time. Haru still hadn't managed to get Haruka to talk. But he had gotten her to snap out of the daze she was in and to absentmindedly follow her as she was now back in between Reality and a Dream. She had no idea what she was feeling since she had shut out any pain and was left feeling numb.

When they arrived Haruka sat in the room she had been staying and sat against the door. The pain came back all at once and she crumpled to the floor dissolving into tears. She didn't even know Haru was now holding her in his lap and she curled up into a ball. She was so used to his touch she hadn't realized he was there. She hated showing emotion to people and felt strange after being in his arms. Haruka hadn't felt the Phoenix leave its cage within her, no this was an entirely different feeling. An hour before dinner she left for Hatori's.

Haruka knocked on his office door until he told her to come in.

"Hatori," she bravely began. "Am I... Do I have my Narcisstic personality disorder anymore." Hatori looked her over before having her sit up on the doctor's table. He gave her a brief checkup before beginning the diagnostic process and it came back negative.

"But how? There really isn't a cure for it. I don't understand..." Hatori chuckled because he knew how she was cured.

"Because you've finally been accepted. You see people with this disorder may never be cured from it. It most likely has to deal with your abnormal cell structure due to the fact that you're part of the Zodiac."

A/N: Enough Doctor Mumbo Jumbo. Basically in Layman's terms she no longer has the disorder because of acceptance. This is now Phase 2 of the story when she's a normal teenager. Well as normal as you can be since she transforms into the Phoenix.

She hugged Hatori and ran back to Shigure's. Haru slid the door open and was about to leave when Haruka tackled him. He blinked a couple of times still in shcok. Haruka has never been the first to do something like this. Haruka explained to him what Hatori had told her and a smile spread across both of their faces.

_So that was all it took._

_To be wanted, to be loved, to be appreciated._

_Now that being taken for granted is no more I can finally breathe._

_We dance the eternal dance that symbolizes a new life._

_No longer will I think twice, no longer will I dwell in the past, no longer will I not love._

_No one can take this away from me._

_No longer._

_**Short chapter but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Thank you for those of you that reviewed for the story to continue. Hopefully the next update won't be so far away. Don't forget to review! Bye :)**_


	8. Chapter 8: New Chances and New Circumsta

**Hey guys! I've finally been able to get back to this story since I had recently concluded Rainbow of the past Rain of the Future. I should get to Life After the Curse has been lifted soon.**

**sb animelover: I'm continuing it :D**

**lovesymmetry: Long story short she thought she was. You know the phrase blinded by anger. Its basically the same principle except literal.**

**ItachiUchihaFangirl13: I'm glad you like it :D I just hope its good since its been awhile**

**Sparklefaith: Glad you enjoyed it :)**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: New Chances and New Circumstances**

Finally. After such a long wait the chains and bondages were all broken. Cast aside. She didn't have to deal with the disorder she had been diagnosed with any longer.

She finally had the Ox in her life again, she no longer had to worry about people's feelings towards her, and she made more friends than enemies along the way. Yup, life seemed perfect.

Haru decided to visit Rin while Haruka was asleep. Not that it was all that wrong to visit an old friend right? He knocked on the front door of Kazumas and a flustered Rin opened the door. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Hey horsey."

"Hey yourself." Rin stepped aside to allow him in after looking behind him making sure Haruka wasn't there.

"So what are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to see if you were doing alright."

"I'm fine." She answered quickly. "Please can we be together Haru. I realize that I may not be able to keep you safe but I want you to take care of me." Rin looked up at him her eyes pleading with tears threatening to spill over.

"I can't." The first tear slid down her cheek and dropped on the wooden floor with a splash. "What do you see in her that you don't in me?" Rin whispered and Hatsuharu pulled her into his arms breathing in her scent that was all hers.

"You're both special in different ways. I've tried countless times to change your mind but I just couldn't. This is the most difficult decision I've ever had to make but I had to let go. You're beautiful, smart, and kind no matter how tough you may act. I hope you find someone worthy of your time. It's not because of your inability to protect me but more so my failure to protect you." Haru kissed the top of her head before he left leaving a crying horse behind the closed door.

Once Haru got home he walked upstairs and found Haruka to still be asleep. He picked up one of her shirts of the floor and found her journal of poems underneath. In a way he felt intrusive but at the same time as if it was meant for him. He sat in front of the bed the Phoenix laid upon and flipped open her journal.

_Standby_

_Constantly stopping._  
_Not letting a word get in will you ever give me a chance to make my own decisions. Here I am making the same mistakes repeating the same failures. When will I ever learn. The older I get the worse I become. Can I really stand to do this anymore?_

_J'adore_  
_A kiss. A beating heart. A love._  
_All these things are taken for granted. Treated as if everyone can easily receive these. Not all of us are perfect or deserving. A kiss is more than pressing lips together. It is joining souls and trying to find a way to continue, to go on but really we already know. Love is what combines both the kiss and the beating heart. Love feels like your hanging onto a cliff and could fall into the depths of the abyss at any waking moment. An adrenaline jump starter that can make your heart beat faster than ever before._

Haru continued reading all her poems. Some about Makoto, her parents, zodiac travesties, her disorder, and the last couple pages all about him. He closed the journal with a sigh and glanced up at the beautiful girl snoring softly. Haru kissed her cheek and continued to watch her until his own sleep claimed him along with her.

**Hope you guys enjoyed and sorry for not updating in so long. Bye :)**


End file.
